


Roses

by Shampain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gingerpilot Week, Gingerpilot Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shampain/pseuds/Shampain
Summary: Armitage cuts his hand while tending to his roses; Poe tends to Hux.For Gingerpilot Week 2020, Day 4: Domestic
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write some cottagecore!Gingerpilot so here we go!

Armitage hissed out an annoyed ‘ _shit’_ as soon as he felt the rose thorn slice its way across his palm. He hadn’t meant to tend to the rose bushes, but he’d glanced out the kitchen window and had been unable to ignore the state of them. There had been quite a bit of rain recently, and all three bushes were heavy with unopened, waterlogged blooms that needed to be snipped away and disposed of. He was almost finished when he ended up cutting his hand, a karmic punishment for not putting on his gardening gloves in the first place.

He went inside, carefully holding up his left hand, which was starting to bleed an alarming amount, using his right hand to open the door and shoulder his way back into the cottage. Mumbling curses to himself he headed towards the kitchen, where he ran right into Poe.

Sometimes Poe could lock himself in his office and not even a thunderstorm could disturb him, but for some reason he had noticed his husband cursing out in the garden. “Oh, babe, what’s this?” he exclaimed, taking Armitage gently by the wrist to inspect his palm.

Armitage grimaced. “The roses.”

“This is really deep,” Poe said, frowning, letting go of Armitage. “Let me get the kit.”

“I can do it, Poe. Go back to work.”

Poe ignored him, of course. Rolling his eyes, Armitage went over to the kitchen sink, running water over his hand, frowning at the sting. It _was_ deep, he realized, inspecting it when he took it out from under the water. Almost immediately, new blood began to blossom out of the cut. He stuck it back under the tap, feeling light-headed.

“Poe, did you get lost or something?” he called over his shoulder.

“I’m right here,” Poe said, coming into the kitchen with the first aid kit in his hands. “You’re so bossy.”

Armitage leaned his hip against the counter, watching his husband take a clean rag and press it to his palm. “It got you good,” Poe remarked, going through the kit for the antibiotic cream and bandages. “Did you insult its mother?”

“Ah, yes, your sharp wit,” Armitage said, dryly, trying not to wince as Poe very, very carefully began to bandage his hand. “It’s why I married you.”

“I thought you married me because I have a huge co-”

“Fix my hand, you Neanderthal,” Armitage sniffed.

Poe grinned up at him. “Alright, fine, I’m fixing,” he said.

When he was done, he made sure to smooth the edges of the bandages over Armitage’s skin, turning his hand over and kissing the back of it. “There,” he said.

Armitage felt his heart do a little skip at that, as if such a reaction from Poe was a surprise. It wasn’t – but Poe had been quite busy over the past couple of days due to work. It was not in Armitage’s nature to say anything about it – it wasn’t like Poe was ignoring him – but he had felt the loneliness more what with the constant rain. While it meant he didn’t have to water the garden as much, it had kept him indoors, making it harder to ignore Poe’s presence as well as his unavailability during working hours.

Poe was looking at him rather keenly, and Armitage realized with a start he hadn’t said anything. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m-”

“Yeah, I thought you looked whiter than your usual shade of pale,” Poe said dryly. “Go lay down and I’ll make you a drink.”

“I have to start dinner.”

Poe was the one rolling his eyes this time. “Not a chance,” he said. “You’re hurt. You’re going to lay down and have a cocktail and I’m going to go into town and pick us something up for dinner.”

“It’s just a cut.”

Poe made a frustrated noise in his throat, but he looked pleased. “Fuck, I love it when you’re difficult,” he said, and Armitage could feel his face go warm, which made him feel even more light-headed. He reached out to grasp the counter for balance, and then before he knew it Poe had his arms wrapped around his hips and was lifting him easily.

Armitage grabbed at Poe’s shoulders for balance, and enjoyed a nice flashback to the evening before when Poe had him on his back. “I’m not delicate,” he protested, as Poe carried him into the sitting room and very gently set him down on the couch.

“I’m well aware,” Poe said, bending down to give him a kiss. Armitage turned his face up expectantly, by that point not even bothering to pretend that he didn’t want to be fussed over; in fact he reached his right hand out to grab the belt loops of Poe’s jeans, tugging him closer to the couch, deepening the kiss. Now that he was no longer standing upright, he felt much better.

“Lay down with me,” Armitage murmured, sliding his hand up beneath Poe’s t-shirt, along his stomach.

Poe leaned back, looking flustered. “Keep it in your pants, Hux,” he tried to joke, but when Armitage just raised his eyebrows he quickly backed away to safety. “It’s like I married a siren,” he muttered.

Armitage stretched out on the couch, watching Poe watching him. “Is that so bad?” he asked.

“I’m _loving_ this shade on you, but you really do need to rest for a bit,” Poe said. Armitage gave him a grudging smile, so Poe leaned down to give him another kiss. This time, they kept it chaste.

“Can you make me a mojito?” he asked, reaching out for Poe’s hand, gently playing with his fingers. Poe grinned.

“I’ll make it a double,” he said.


End file.
